Strong Heart
by caramelattea
Summary: Tentang Daniel yang tertarik pada Minhyun, lalu bagaimana dengan Seongwoo dan Woojin? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Hyunbin, Jonghyun, dan Sihyun? / produce101/PD101 / Nuest - Wanna One / Ongniel - 2Hyun / Slight! MinHyunbin - Kimbros / M for kekerasan dan bahasa
1. Intröniasseus (prologue)

**≈ Data Sensus Antromëdonia Residence ≈**

* * *

 **» Kang's Family «**

 _Atromëdonia Residence 2, Blok A10 No.01, Distrik Geömetricoux, #16908._

 **Kang Daniel** (26), lahir di Busan, Korea Selatan, tanggal 10 Desember 1992. Anak tunggal dari Kang Dongho (47) dan Kang _(Choi)_ Minki (46), memiliki seorang istri bernama Kang Seongwoo, dan seorang putra bernama Kang Woojin. Pemilik perusahaan _Cheönsseusian Group_.

 **Kang** _(Ong)_ **Seongwoo** (27), lahir di Seoul, Korea Selatan pada tanggal 25 Agustus 1991. Anak pertama dari pasangan Ong _(Kim)_ Taemin (57) dan Ong _(Kim)_ Taewoo (55), merupakan istri dari Kang Daniel, dan ibu dari Kang Woojin hasil dari pernikahannya dengan Daniel.

 **Kang** _(Lee)_ **Woojin** (5), buah hati hasil dari perkawinan Kang Daniel dan Kang Seongwoo 5 tahun yang lalu, setahun setelah mereka menikah, lebih tepatnya 2 April 2015.

* * *

 **» Hwang's Family «**

 _Atromëdonia Residence 2, Blok A10 No.02, Distrik Geömetricoux, #16908._

 **Hwang Minhyun** (29), anak tertua pasangan Hwang _(Kim)_ Jaehwan dan Hwang _(Yoon)_ Jisung. Lahir tanggal 9 Agustus 1989 di Busan, Korea Selatan. Memiliki seorang anak hasil pernikahannya terdahulu, Hwang Jinyoung. Pemilik _Noirratoüss Restaurant_.

 **Hwang** _(Bae)_ **Jinyoung** (12), anak satu-satunya dari Hwang Minhyun. Lahir di Busan, 10 Mei 2005. Sekolah di Daeji High School.

* * *

 **≈ Other Supporter Cast ≈**

* * *

 **» Kim Jong Hyun «**

 **Kim Jonghyun** (29), Anak pertama dari Kim _(Kwak)_ Aron dan Kim _(Oh)_ Hyerin. Lahir di Gangneung, 8 Juni 1989. Memiliki satu adik laki-laki. Seorang Dokter Bedah di _Välmoindeuss Hospital_.

 **» Kwon Hyun Bin «**

 **Kwon Hyunbin** (27), Anak tunggal dari Kwon _(Roh)_ Taehyun dan Kwon _(Ha)_ Seongwoon. Lahir di Seoul, 4 Maret 1991. Pelanggan setia Restoran _Noirratöuss_. Menurut rumor yang beredar, dia memiliki seorang anak.

 **» Kim Si Hyun «**

 **Kim Sihyun** (21), si bungsu keluarga Kim, Lahir di Seoul, 5 Mei 1996. Adik kesayangan Jonghyun. Kuliah semester akhir di Seoul University.

 _∞ dan cast lainnya akan ditambahkan seiring berjalannya cerita ∞_

* * *

 **≈ Prolöguess ≈**

* * *

Hari ini keluarga Hwang akan menempati rumah barunya di Antrömedonia Residence. Mereka membeli rumah itu sudah sebulan yang lalu, tapi baru bisa pindahan hari ini. Tau sendiri lah ya, ngurus berkas-berkas pindahan agak ribet.

Mereka sudah sampai di rumah baru mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Masih sibuk memindahkan barang-barang dari mobil ke dalam rumah.

"Jong- _ah_ , terima kasih sudah membantuku dan Jinyoung" ujar Minhyun kepada Jonghyun yang baru saja selesai memindahkan kardus terakhir.

"Tak apa Min- _ah_ , aku senang membantumu" balas Jonghyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

Minhyun membalas senyuman Jonghyun tak kalah manisnya, lalu menyuruh Jonghyun untuk duduk di sofa, sementara ia melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

"Mamah? Mamah dimana?" suara panggilan dari anak semata wayangnya terdengar.

"Mamah di dapur Young- _ie_ " sahut Minhyun.

Tak lama, ia merasa ada lengan yang memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Minhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan manja anaknya.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanyanya dengan lembut seraya mengelus puncak kepala anaknya tersebut.

"Lapaaaar~" rajuknya.

" _Aigoo_ ~ Baiklah, karena kita belum mempunyai bahan-bahan untuk masak, kita pesan saja _ok_? Kamu mau apa?" tanya Minhyun dengan senyuman.

" _CALL_! aku mau bento sama _chicken_!" ujar Jinyoung dengan semangat, kapan lagi kan makan _junk food_ yang _sial_ nya sangat lezat.

"Bento dan _chicken_? _Ok_ , sana bilang ke Om Jonghyun" balas Minhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Jinyoung.

"Siap mamah!"

Setelah itu Jinyoung langsung keluar dari area dapur dan menghampiri Jonghyun. Minhyun yang melihat anaknya bersemangat hanya tersenyum lega.

 _Teruslah tersenyum Jinyoung-ie, berbahagialah._ batinnya dengan mata yang mulai berair.

Sadar akan mengalirnya air di pipinya, Minhyun langsung menuju westafel untuk membasuh wajahnya. Setelahnya ia kembali membuat minuman, hanya sirup jeruk saja sih.

 **• Strongest Heart •**

 _Ting-Tong~_

Suara bel berbunyi menggema di rumah yang baru saja ditempati itu. Mengambil alih semua perhatian penghuninya.

"Biar aku aja yang bukain Min- _ah,_ sepertinya tukang _delivery_ " ujar Jonghyun seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu setelah dibalas senyuman oleh Minhyun.

"Ya sebentar!" seru Jonghyun saat bel kembali berbunyi, lalu membuka pintunya setelah ia sudah sampai di depan pintu.

"Ah! Halo! Selamat siang!" sapa sosok tinggi berambut coklat itu dengan senyuman yang manis.

"Ah ya, selamat siang, ada yang bisa dibantu?" balas Jonghyun ramah.

"Ah ya, Aku Daniel, ini Istriku, Seongwoo, dan yang ada di belakangku ini Woojin, anakku" jelas Daniel masih dengan senyumannya.

Mata Jonghyun menatap satu persatu yang disebutkan oleh Daniel, dan dia bisa melihat seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang mengintip dari balik badan Daniel. _Lucu sekali_.

"Rumah kami tepat disebalah, aku dengar rumah ini akan ditempati oleh keluarga baru, jadi kami, lebih tepatnya istriku berinisiatif untuk berkunjung" lanjutnya.

"Ah begitu. Aku Jonghyun, dan pemilik rumah ini ada didalam, mari masuk" balas Jonghyun seraya mempersilahkan keluarga itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Oh jadi kau bukan pemilik rumah ini?" tanya Daniel saat mendengar perkataan Jonghyun.

"Bukan, aku hanya kerabatnya, kebetulan dia membutuhkan bantuan untuk berpindah, jadi ya aku membantunya" jelas Jonghyun setelah mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

Penjelasan Jonghyun hanya dibalas anggukkan paham dari Daniel.

"Sebentar ya, aku panggil tuan rumahnya dulu" izin Jonghyun, dan setelah mendapat anggukan dari yang bersangkutan, ia melangkah menuju dapur.

"Minhyun- _ah_ " panggil Jonghyun dengan lembut ke Minhyun yang tengah memasukkan es batu ke gelas.

"Ya Jonghyun- _ah_? Apa makanannya sudah datang?" balas Minhyun tanpa menoleh ke Jonghyun, dan masih sibuk dengan minumannya.

"Belum, bukan tukang _delivery_ yang datang" jelas Jonghyun.

"Terus siapa yang datang?" tanya Minhyun penasaran dan menatap Jonghyun dengan pandangan heran.

"Tetangga sebelah, katanya ingin berkunjung" balas Jonghyun.

" _Eo_?! Tetangga sebelah? Ah! Berarti aku harus membuat minuman lagi, Jonghyun-ah, tolong panggilkan Young _ie_ ya" pinta Minhyun dan langsung diiyakan oleh Jonghyun.

Minhyun kembali membuat minuman lagi sdengan jumlah sesuai dengan yang disebutkan Jonghyun. Jonghyun sempat memberi tahu jumlah orang yang datang tadi. Sedangkan Jonghyun berjalan menuju ke kamar Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung?" Jonghyun menyembulkan kepalanya di sela pintu untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Jinyoung.

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku komik yang sedang ia baca. "Ah! Ada apa Om? Apa bento dan _chicken_ ku sudah datang?" tanya Jinyoung semangat saat melihat Jonghyun berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Belum, tapi itu ada tamu didepan, tetangga sebelah, ayo keluar dulu" terang Jonghyun sambil mengusak rambut Jinuoung. "Ada adik kecilnya juga"

"Oh? Benarkah?!" tanya Jinyoung antusias.

Jonghyun hanya mengangguk, setelah itu mereka berdua keluar dari kamar Jinyoung dan menuju ruang tengah.

 **• Strong Heart •**

"Maaf ya lama" ujar Jonghyun tidak enak setelah duduk di sofa. Jinyoung juga duduk di sebelahnya, matanya berbinar saat melihat bocah kecil duduk dipangkuan lelaki berparas manis dan cantik itu.

 _Pasti mamahnya. Cantik. Sama kayak Mamah._ batinnya.

"Dedeknya lucu" ceplos Jinyoung, matanya masih menatap gemas anak kecil itu.

Ucapan Jinyoung membuat orang tua dari anak kecil itu tertawa gemas. "Anak ganteng namanya siapa?" tanya Seongwoo dengan senyuman.

" _Eo?_ Ah, namaku Jinyoung tante" jawab Jinyoung dengan senyuman yang lebar, sampai matanya tinggal segaris.

"Ah, Jinyoung ya? Mau bermain dengan Woojin?" balas Seongwoo lagi.

"Eh? Woojin?" Jinyoung menampakkan ekspresi bingung.

"Iya, Dedek ini nama Woojin, Woojin ayo kenalan dulu sama Kak Jinyoung" ujar Seongwoo sambil menurunkan Woojin dari pangkuannya.

Woojin melangkah mendekati Jinyoung, lalu setelah sudah dekat, tangannya menjulur, "Halo kakak! Namaku Woojin!" ujar Woojin dengan suara khas anak kecilnya.

"Hai, nama kakak Jinyoung" balas Jinyoung sambil menjabat tangan Woojin.

"Kak Jinyoung ya? Ujin boleh manggil kakak Jinnie?" tanya Woojin dengan polosnya.

"Jinnie? Boleh! Kakak suka!" balas Jinyoung.

"Asik! Ujin suka kak Jinnie!" seru Woojin senang sambil memeluk Jinyoung secara tiba-tiba.

Jinyoung yang dipeluk oleh Woojin hanya tertawa senan dan ikut membalas pelukan Woojin. _Aaah Lucu sekali_.

 **• Strong Heart •**

Tak berapa lama, Minhyun datang sambil membawa nampan berisikan enam gelas sirup jeruk. Jonghyun langsung mengambil alih nampan tersebut saat melihat Minhyun seperti kekusahan membawanya.

"Ini minumannya, maaf ya lama" ujar Minhyun lembut dan tak lupa juga dengan senyuman, seraya menaruh gelas-gelas itu ke meja.

Suara halus nan lembut itu mengalihkan perhatian dua orang dewasa yang tengah melihat interaksi anak-anak yang sedang berbincang dengan lucunya.

"Ah ya tidak apa" balas Daniel dengan senyuman lebarnya saat melihat Minhyun duduk di samping Jinyoung.

 _Dan saat Seongwoo melihat cara Daniel menatap Minhyun, dia sadar, bahwa kehidupan rumah tangganya bersama Daniel, tidak akan baik-baik saja sebentar lagi._

* * *

 _well~ aku kembali!_

 _aku tau seharusnya aku mempublish ff Jinseob terlebih dahulu..._

 _tapi mood ku sedang ingin membuat ff drama ongniel ini..._

 _._

 _ini sumpah, efek ngebaca ff hwangniel, disitu nyel nya jahat banget sama ong dan bikin mamah minhyun terlihat jahat :""_

 _sampe aku dan temenku gedeg sendiri sama nyel :"" maafkan aku danyel :""_

 _._

 _so yeah, akhirnya dengan seluruh emosi ke danyel, akhirnya bikin ff drama ini, dan ini terinspirasi juga dari drama-drama ilahi yang ada di stasiun tv swasta (kalian pasti tau lah ya) hAHA_

 _pokoknya ini bakal drama banget deh, dan castnya juga bakal berrambah seiring dengan keperluan cerita ini he he_

 _oh ya, pair disini itu yang pasti itu ada OngNiel, 2hyun (jonghyun x minhyun), sedikit minhyunbin, dan kimbros (aku lagi mabok koko sama cici xD)_

 _._

 _*) Keterangan:_

 _1. **Intröniaseus** dari kata **Introduction** dengan sedikit editan_

 _2. **Atromëdonia** , terinspirasi dari kata **Antropologi**_

 _3. **Geömetricoux** , terinspirasi dari kata **Geometri**_

 _4. **Cheönsseusian** , terinspirasi dari kata **Cheonsa** dan **Enthusiast**_

 _5. **Noirratoüss** itu dari bahasa Perancis, **Noirrature** , artinya makanan, terus diedit dikit_

 _6. **Välmoindeuss** itu dari bahasa Swedia, **Välmående** , artinya Healthy, di edit dikit juga_

 _7. **Prolöguess** dari kata **Prologue** , terus di edit dikit_

 _._

 _Sebenernya ada fotonya, dan tiap foto ada tulisan dengan makna tersendiri, jadi bagi kalian yang mau liat fotonya, bisa cek wattpad aku ya! uname: mintgyutea_

 _._

 _so see you in next chapter!_

 _Annyeong!_

 _._

 _Te-a, Jinseob's lil baby._


	2. Começossëus (chapter 01)

Pagi di rumah keluarga Kang terlihat sangat damai, hanya ada suara desisan dari dapur, sepertinya Nyonya Kang sedang memasak sarapan untuk mereka.

Sedangkan Daniel, sang kepala keluarga tengah menonton berita di ruang tengah, sambil sesekali menyesap kopi hitam buatan sang istri.

" _Uuumh_.. Daddy~" Acara mari-menikmati-kopi-hitam Daniel sedikit terusik saat mendengar suara anak semata wayangnya memanggilnya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Selamat pagi jagoan kecil Daddy" Daniel memangku Woojin lalu memberikan kecupan di pipi Woojin sekilas.

" _Ummh_.. Pagi juga Daddy" balas Woojin sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya didada sang Ayah lalu mengusak-usakkan hidungnya disana.

Daniel tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anaknya itu, lalu mengelus-ngelus kepala Woojin dengan sayang.

"Hei, kamu ga boleh bobok lagi sayang, nanti Mommy marah" ujar Daniel saat merasa jika Woojin akan kembali terlelap di pelukannya.

"Ujinn _ie_ ngantuk Daddy!" seru Woojin dengan suaranya yang ketara sekali masih sangat mengantuk, bahkan dia mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Ayahnya itu.

Daniel tertawa lagi, anaknya benar-benar lucu. "Yuk cuci muka sama Daddy, biar seger" ajak Daniel sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya.

" _Hmmh mmphh mmhhh_.." racau Woojin tidak jelas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di dada Daniel.

"Baiklah baiklah, kamu boleh tidur lagi, tapi bentar aja ya, nanti kalo Mommy manggil bangun, _ok_?" ucap Daniel seraya mengelus-ngelus kepala sang anak, dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh si kecil.

 **• Strong Hearts •**

Seongwo mematikan kompornya saat masakannya sudah matang, lalu menyajikan masakannya di meja makan. Setelah itu, ia membuat teh untuknya dan susu untuk si kecil, _Daniel air putih aja, kan kopinya udah tadi._

Setelah sarapannya sudah siap semua, ia menghampiri suaminya yang masih asik menonton berita seraya tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap-usap punggung anaknya.

Senyuman Seongwoo mengembang saat melihat betapa manis interaksi dua orang yang amat ia cintai itu.

"Dan" panggil Seongwoo sambil menepuk bahu Daniel. "Sarapan yuk, udah siap tuh" lanjutnya.

Daniel tersenyum lembut ke istrinya, lalu ia memberi kode ke Seongwoo bahwa anaknya tengah tertidur.

Seongwoo terkikik saat mendapat kode itu, Seongwoo lalu duduk di sebelah Daniel, dan mengusap-ngusap rambut Woojin dengan lembut.

"Ujinn _ie_ sayang, bangun yuk, sarapan dulu nak" Panggilan serta sentuhan Seongwoo yang lembut berhasil membuat Woojin terbangun.

" _Uuung_ Mommy~" Woojin merentangkan tangannya ke arah Seongwoo, meminta untuk digendong.

" _Aigoo_ ~ anak Mommy~" Seongwoo dengan senang hati menggendong Woojin yang beratnya sudah tidak ringan itu.

Woojin yang digendong pun memeluk leher sang ibu, dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu ibunya. Sedangkan Seongwoo bangkit dari duduknya.

"Cuci muka ya? Terus sarapan, Mommy udah bikinin _pancake_ buat Ujinn _ie_ " ucap Seongwoo sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Woojin dengan sayang dan dibalas anggukan oleh Woojin.

"Kamu langsung ke meja makan aja Dan" ujar Seongwoo ke Daniel yang masih memperhatikannya dengan Woojin.

Daniel hanya mengangguk lalu bangkit untuk berdiri, dan beranjak menuju ruang makan. Tentu saja setelah mengambil jatah _morning kiss_ dari istrinya.

Seongwoo sendiri heran, ini sudah enam tahun mereka bersama, tapi Seongwoo masih saja tersipu malu setiap Daniel mengecup— _dan terkadang menyesap_ bibirnya sekilas di pagi hari.

Setelah sadar dari acara-tersipu-akan-kecupan-Daniel, Seongwoo beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah Woojin dan menyuruh Woojin menggosok giginya.

 **• Strong Hearts •**

Suara dentingan logam besi bergesekan dengan piring itu mendominasi kesunyian di Rumah Keluarga Kang itu. Masing-masing anggota keluarganya fokus dengan sarapannya.

"Eh iya, Dan, aku denger dari ibu-ibu komplek, rumah sebelah kita hari ini udah mulai di tempatin" Seongwoo mulai membuka suaranya, memecah keheningan.

Daniel hanya menyimak ucapan Seongwoo, dia ga mau motong omongannya, takut kena omel. Dulu pernah dia motong omongannya Seongwoo, dan berakhir dengan ceramahan— _lebih seperti omelan_ Seongwoo kalau dia ga suka omongannya dipotong.

"Kita mampir yuk Dan, itung-itung kenalan sama tetangga baru" lanjut Seongwoo sambil menatap Daniel.

Daniel tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Yaudah, nanti abis sarapan, langsung siap-siap ya" ujar Daniel, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Seongwoo, sedangkan Woojin masih asik dengan pancake terlezat di dunia— _menurutnya_ buatan sang Mommy.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, mereka bertiga bersiap-siap membersihkan diri dan pergi untuk berkunjung ke rumah sebelah, rumah tetangga barunya.

Daniel berulang kali memencet tombol bel di dekat pintu rumah tetangganya itu. Butuh beberapa kali ia memencet bel itu sampai ia mendengar sayup-sayup orang menyahut kata _tunggu sebentar_ , hingga pintu itu di buka oleh seorang pria yang dari penampilannya sih sepertinya seumuran dengannya.

"Ah! Halo! Selamat siang!" Sapa Daniel pada pria yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Ah ya, selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" balasnya dengan ramah, bahkan ia menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Ah ya, aku Daniel, ini istriku, Seongwoo, dan yang ada di belakangku ini Woojin, anakku" jelas Daniel sambil memperkenalkannya Seongwoo dan Woojin satu persatu.

Seongwoo menyunggingkan senyumnya saat pria itu melihatnya. Sedangkan Woojin yang malu terhadap orang baru pun hanya mengintip dari balik kaki ayahnya itu.

"Rumah kami tepat di sebelah, aku dengar rumah ini akan ditempati oleh keluarga baru, jadi kami, lebih tepatnya istriku berinisiatif untuk berkunjung" lanjut Daniel seraya menjelaskan kedatangannya.

"Ah begitu. Aku Jonghyun, dan pemilik rumah ini ada didalam, mari masuk" pria yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Jonghyun itu membuka pintu itu lebih lebar, lalu mempersilahkan keluarga Kang masuk.

Daniel sedikit bingung ketika Jonghyun mengatakan bahwa pemilik rumahnya ada didalam. _Kalau pemilik rumahnya didalan, lalu dia siapa?_.

"Oh jadi kau bukan pemilik rumah ini?" tanya Daniel sambil melangkah masuk bersama Seongwoo dan Woojin— _yang masih setia mengumpat dibalik kakinya_ kedalam rumah tetangga barunya itu.

Jonghyun menutup pintu lalu ikut berjalan berdampingan dengan keluarga kecil itu. "Bukan, aku hanya kerabatnya, kebetulan dia membutuhkan bantuan untuk berpindah, jadi ya aku membantunya" jelas Jonghyun saat mengerti tentang kebingungan Daniel.

"Ah begitu, ku kira kamu suaminya" ujar Daniel dengan terkekeh kecil dan dibalas kekehan juga oleh Jonghyun.

"Silahkan duduk" ujar Jonghyun mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk di sofa.

"Terima kasih" balas Seongwoo dengan senyuman manisnya, lalu duduk di sofa sambil memangku Woojin, Daniel pun ikut duduk disebelah Seongwoo.

"Sebentar ya, aku panggil tuan rumahnya dulu" pamit Jonghyun, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Seongwoo dan Daniel.

Setelah itu Jonghyun pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sayup-sayup mereka dapat mendengar dua orang berbincara dan disusul suara cangkir-cangkir yang bertubrukan ringan.

 **• Strong Hearts •**

Tak berapa lama, Jonghyun kembali ke ruang tamu diikuti oleh anak laki-laki berumur sekitar sebelas sampai tiga belas tahun.

"Maaf ya lama" ucap Jonghyun dengan nada bersalah sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit sebelum duduk di sofa lain yang ada di sana dan di ikuti oleh abak laki-laki itu.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, kami paham kok" Ujar Seongwoo maklum sambil tersenyum dan hanya dibalas senyuman lega oleh Jonghyun.

"Dedeknya lucu"

Semua mata orang dewasa itu lantas mengarah ke asal suara tadi. Mereka dapat melihat binar-binar dimata anak lelaki yang menatap lekat Woojin itu. Lalu mereka terkekeh pelan saat menyadari bahwa anak itu menyukai Woojin.

"Anak ganteng namanya siapa?" tanya Seongwoo padanya setelah berhenti tertawa.

" _Eo_? Ah, namaku Jinyoung Bi," jawab anak laki-laki bernama Jinyoung itu saat sadar ia ditanya oleh Seongwoo.

"Ah, Jinyoung ya? Mau bermain dengan Woojin?" Seongwoo kembali bertanya pada Jinyoung.

"Eh? Woojin?" tanya Jinyoung dengan wajahnya yang menampakkan kebingungan.

"Iya, Dedek ini nama Woojin, Woojin ayo kenalan dulu sama Kak Jinyoung" Seongwoo menurunkan Woojin dari pangkuannya, dan menyuruh Woojin untuk menghampiri Jinyoung.

Woojin dengan malu-malu melangkah maju mendekati Jinyoung dan ketika sudah sampai didepan Jinyoung, tangan mungilnya terulur. "Halo kakak! Namaku Woojin!" seru Woojin dengan senyuman lebar yang terlihat sangat lucu.

Jinyoung ikut tersenyum kala melihat senyuman lebar Woojin. "Hai, nama kakak, Jinyoung" balasnya sambil menjabat tangan berisi Woojin.

"Kak Jinyoung ya? Ujinn _ie_ boleh manggil kakak Jinnie?" tanya Woojin dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Jinnie, ya? Hm.. Boleh! Kakak suka!" balas Jinyoung dengan antusias.

"Asik! Ujinn _ie_ suka kak Jinnie!" seru Woojin semangat, lalu secara tiba-tiba memeluk Jinyoung.

Jinyoung hanya tertawa senang saat di peluk Woojin, lalu membalas pelukannya sambil di goyang-goyang kanan kiri, membuat ketiga orang dewasa itu memekik gemas melihatnya.

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat berhasil menarik perhatian mereka semua. Jonghyun yang menyadari itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil alih nampan berisi enam gelas berisi sirup jeruk yang tengah dibawa oleh pria manis dan cantik sekaligus itu.

"Terima kasih Jonghyun- _ah_ " bisiknya dengan senyuman lembutnya dan dibalas senyuman manis oleh Jonghyun.

Jonghyun pun menata gelas-gelas itu di meja, setelah itu berlalu menuju dapur untuk menaruh nampan tadi.

"Ini minumannya, maaf ya lama" pria manis itu menunduk sedikit ke arah Seongwoo dan Daniel, setelah itu ia duduk disamping Jinyoung yang masih asik bercengkrama dengan Woojin.

Daniel dan Seongwoo menatap pria manis itu, lalu keduanya tersenyum, tanda memahami hal itu. "Ah ya tidak apa" ujar Daniel dengan mata yang masih memperhatikan pria manis itu.

 _Manis sekali, senyumannya sangat cantik_. Batin Daniel saat menatap mata cantik bak rubah milik pria itu.

"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri." ujarnya saat menyadari hal tersebut.

"Aku Hwang Minhyun, dan ini anakku, Hwang Jinyoung, sedangkan dia Kim Jonghyun, sahabatku" lanjut pria cantik bernama Minhyun itu memperkenalkan Jinyoung yang masih asik bercanda dengan Woojin dan Jonghyun yang baru saja duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku Kang Daniel, dan disebelahku ini Kang Seongwoo, istriku, dan anak kecil yang tengah main dengan Jinyoung itu anakku, Kang Woojin" jelas Daniel memperkenalkan diri, namun matanya tak pernah lepas memperhatikan setiap inchi wajah Minhyun.

Woojin mengalihkan pandangannya saat namanya di sebut oleh ayahnya. Lalu matanya menemukan sosok yang tak kalah cantik dengan ibunya duduk disebelah Kak Jinnie nya.

"Kak Jinnie, Bibi itu siapa?" tanya Woojin penasaran.

"Ah! Ini Mamahnya Kak Jinnie!" jelas Jinyoung dengan senyumannya yang lebar.

"Halo adik manis, kenalkan, Bibi mamahnya Kak Jinyoung, nama adik manis siapa?" tanya Minhyun dengan ramah, bahkan matanya menghilang, _benar-benar cantik_.

"Wah! Halo bibi! Aku Woojin!" jawab Woojin dengan semangat, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang sangat menggemaskan.

Daniel masih saja memperhatikan Minhyun dengan seksama, dan secara tidak sadar tersenyum lembut saat melihat Minhyun berinteraksi dengan Woojin.

Dan secara tidak sadar pula, ia melukai hati sosok cantik lainnya yang duduk disebelahnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

 _Tuhan, apa ini awal dari ujianmu pada hubungan kami darimu? Jika iya, tolong kuatkan hamba melalui ini semua._

* * *

 **• To Be Continued •**

* * *

 _Manis-manis dulu di awal~_

 _Gimana DeepJin nya? ada yg suka ga hubungan mereka berdua? ㅎㅎ_

 _dan buat 2hyun nya, sahabat doang kok, iya .bat^_^ /ditampol ayah jonghyun/_

 _._

 _Chapter depan mulai sedikit demi sedikit konflik utamanya keluar ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _._

 _Dan ff ini ga cuma berfokus sama hubungan OngNielHwang, tapi hubungan internal antar cast disini juga dibahas, jadi ya siapin aja mual-mual karena ceritanya sih aku yakin 80% alurnya pasaran, karena as i said before, this is soooo drama, dan terinspirasinya juga sama ftv drama ilahi indonesia jadi aku yakin kalian pasti punya bayang-bayang ini ff bakal gimana lol_

 _Soooo, I neomu neomu neomu want to say thank you for u all who want to read this syuuuuper drama fic of OngNielHwang o(╥﹏╥)o bcs I really kno, ff ini tuh ga bagus-bagus amat, so yeah, THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS o(╥﹏╥)o_

 _Please support me a lot, kalo bisa bombardir aja PM aku kalo aku kelamaan update menurut kalian, soalnya diotak aku ga cuma alur ini ff doang, tapi masih ada ff lain yang nyangkut (contoh: With U), dan ada juga yg kepikiran tapi belum sempet ke publish (ini ff cici koko again! Mention of Peterpan, but not fantasy :3)_

 _Soooo, see you in next chapt! (A/N already 200+ words hAHA^_^)_

 _._

 _Words count: 1.6K_

 _Written on August 22nd, 2017._

 _._

 _Warm hug,_

 _Tea, Jinseob's lil baby._


	3. Quëlqu'uneäs (chapter 02)

Hari ini hari sibuk yang amat sangat biasa bagi hampir semua orang yang memiliki pekerjaan. Sama hal nya dengan _Noirratoüss Dish & Pastry_.

Restoran dengan konsep _homey_ yang _cozy_ dan tetap _aesthetic_ itu sudah mulai dipenuhi orang-orang. Padahal Restoran itu baru buka sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu.

Hampir semua pengunjung Restoran itu rata-rata memesan _Pastry and Coffee_ untuk di _take away_. Biasa, untuk pengganjal perut sebagai sarapan di perjalanan menuju tempat kerja. Hanya beberapa saja yang _stay_ duduk di kursi pengunjung untuk menikmati pesanannya.

 _Kling_ ~

Suara bel yang berada diatas pintu itu berbunyi, dan disambut oleh sapaan oleh _greeter_ di Restoran itu. Pria dengan tinggi diatas seratus delapan puluh lima itu memasuki Restoran itu, dan memilih tempat di pojok tepat di dekat dinding kaca.

Pria itu mengangkat tangannya— _memanggil waiters_. " _Omurice_ sama _Hot Americano_ satu" ucap Pria itu saat pelayan menanyakan pesanannya. Setelah mencatat pesanan tuan itu, pelayan tersebut pergi menuju kasir.

Pria itu merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sesekali ia mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinganya, namun hanya beberapa belas detik saja, ia sudah menjauhkan ponselnya. Setelahnya ia menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kamu dimana kak?" gumamnya lirih.

 **• Strong Heart •**

Mobil berjenis Mercedez Benz E-Class berwarna putih itu memasuki kawasan sebuah sekolah yang cukup besar, standar untuk sekolah bertaraf ekonomi menengah.

"Belajar yang bener, buat Mamah bangga, _ok_?" suara lembut milik pria manis itu menggema didalam mobil tersebut.

"Iya Mah" balas anak laki-laki yang baru memasuki masa remaja yang duduk dibangku penumpang disebelahnya itu.

"Jinyoung keluar ya Mah, Mamah jangan sampai capek, Jinyoung sayang Mamah!" lanjutnya sambil memeluk sang Mamah yang sedari tadi tersenyum sembari mengelus-elus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Mamah juga sayang Youngie, sangat" balas Mamahnya lalu membalas pelukan anakknya dan mencium pelipis anakknya itu.

Setelah selesai dengan rutinitas tersebut, Jinyoung langsung turun dari mobil Mamahnya dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Mamahnya yang masih di dalam mobil yang tengah di turunkan jendelanya itu.

"Dadah Mamah!" serunya, lalu melangkah memasuki gedung sekolahnya.

Setelah memastikan anak semata wayangnya sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam gedung sekolahnya, Minhyun menutup jendela mobilnya dan mulai melajukan kembali mobilnya meninggalkan halaman sekolah anaknya.

 **• Strong Heart •**

Suara bel berbunyi mengambil alih perhatian pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu. Matanya menangkap sesosok pria berparas manis tengah tersenyum setiap pegawai Restoran tersebut menyapanya.

Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok itu, sosok yang teramat ia rindukan beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Sosok yang selalu ia cari-cari keberadaannya. Sosok yang seakan menghilang ditelan bumi begitu saja.

"Kak Minhyun.." gumamnya sangat lirih, bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

Tubuhnya seakan membeku saat netra keduanya bertemu, namun segera diputus oleh sang empunya, dan dia melangkah dengan terburu-buru menuju ruangan dengan tulisan _Staff Only_ di depan pintunya.

Ia merasakan sakit di hatinya saat melihat orang yang ia rindukan selama ini seperti menghindar— _ketakutan_ darinya. Bibirnya tersenyum pahit menyadari kenyataan bahwa dia sendiri lah yang membuat sosok itu menjauhinya.

 _Aku memang pantas diperlakukan seperti ini, semua salahmu sendiri, dasar bodoh_. Batinnya masih dengan senyum kecutnya.

Matanya mengembun seiring dengan menumpuknya air mata di pelupuk matanya. Baru kali ini dia merasakan yang teramat sakit. Dan semua itu akibat kesalahan besar dimasa lalu.

Tangannya mengusap tepi matanya guna menghapus kristal-kristal bening yang siap meluncur kapan saja. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya setelah menaruh beberapa lembar _won_ diatas meja.

Netranya kembali menatap nanar pintu tadi, setelah itu kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar dari Restoran tersebut dan berjalan menjauhi Restoran tersebut.

 **• Strong Heart •**

Minhyun duduk di kursi kerjanya. Matanya menatap kosong kedepan. Memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Matanya beradu pandang dengan _orang itu._ Seseorang yang tidak ingin ia temui lagi dalam hidupnya.

Ia hanya berharap bahwa ia salah lihat. Namun ia sepenuhnya yakin bahwa tadi ia melihat dengan jelas _orang itu_.

 _Mengapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya? Tidak cukup kah ia merebut kebahagiaannya dua belas tahun lalu?_

 _Lalu bagaimana bisa ia ada disini? Apa ia sudah mengetahui keberadaanku dan Jinyoung?_

 _Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Apa ia ingin mengambil Jinyoung dariku? Aku harus bagaimana?_

Fikirannya memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Matanya memanas kala memikirkan kemungkinan orang itu ingin mengambil Jinyoung darinya.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya jika Jinyoung benar-benar diambil olehnya.

Jinyoung adalah hidupnya. Jinyoung kebahagiaannya. Ia tidak sanggup hidup tanpa Jinyoung.

Bahkan ia akan melakukan hal apapun demi Jinyoung. Apapun itu, selama Jinyoung bahagia berada disisinya.

"Jinyoung- _ah_ , dia kembali, apa yang harus Mamah lakukan?" lirihan itu keluar seiring dengan mengalirnya sungai kecil dari ujung matanya yang masih menatap kosong kedepan.

 **• Strong Heart •**

Matahari sudah tepat dipuncaknya, menandakan bahwa hari semakin siang. Pria dengan kemeja bermotif _stripes_ halus berwarna biru muda yang dimasukman kedalam celana bahan berwarna hitam itu melangkah memasuki gedung sekolah tingkat pertama itu.

Pria itu menghampiri kumpulan anak lelaki berjumlah tiga orang itu. Senyumannya terukir saat melihat anak-anak itu mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa.

"Jinyoung- _ah_ " panggilnya pada salah satu anak lelaki itu.

"PAMAN JONGHYUN!" seru anak lelaki itu, dan berhambur kepelukan pria dewasa yang tadi memanggilnya itu.

Jonghyun hanya tertawa pelan saat Jinyoung menubruknya dengan pelukan. "Hei, apa Paman datang terlalu lama?" tanyanya.

Jinyoung menggeleng, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Tidak, aku juga baru keluar kelas lima menit yang lalu" jawabnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jonghyun memastikan.

"Benar Paman, kelas kita baru aja keluar kok" ujar salah satu temannya Jinyoung yang berwajah seperti kelinci yang ada di _film_ animasi.

Jonghyun tersenyum lega mendengar perkataan teman sekelas Jinyoung. "Ah syukurlah, kalau gitu ayo pulang, atau mau ke tempat Mamah dulu?" ajaknya.

"Kita ke tempat Mamah ya Paman? Jinyoung _ie_ lapar hehehehe" jawab Jinyoung diselingi tawa.

"Baiklah, Hyungseob dan Jihoon ikut sekalian yuk, makan bareng-bareng" ajaknya pada kedua teman Jinyoung.

"Gapapa nih Paman? Jihoon takut ngerepotin" tanya teman Jinyoung yang berbadan lebih berisi dibanding Jinyoung.

"Tidak kok, yuk ikut aja" ujar Jonghyun seraya menggiring ketiga anak remaja itu menuju mobilnya yang berada di parkiran.

 **• Strong Heart •**

"Minhyun- _ah_?" Jonghyun melongokan kepalanya dari celah pintu ruangan Minhyun, memastikan keberadaan sang empunya ruang.

Jonghyun melangkah masuk kedalam dan menghampiri Minhyun yang masih melamun setelah menutup pintu serta menguncinya— _hanya jaga-jaga takut ada yang masuk_.

"Min? Hei? Minhyun- _ah_?" ia kembali memanggil Minhyun, mencoba menyadarkan Minhyun dari lamunannya.

Ia bisa melihat pandangan Minhyun benar-benar kosong, dan di pipinya terdapat sisa air mata yang sudah mengering. _Pasti ada yang terjadi tadi_. Batinnya.

Perlahan tangannya meraih telapak tangan Minhyun, menggenggamnya dan mengusap-usap punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

 _Yang di gituin siapa, kok yang ambyar saya :')_.—Tea, anaknya Jinseob dan 2hyun.

Kristal bening itu kembali menetes dari mata Minhyun, membuat Jonghyun meraih kepala Minhyun, dan membawanya ke perutnya, menyandarkan kepala Minhyun disana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jonghyun dengan lembut. Tangannya yang lain mengelus surai hitam legam milik Minhyun.

"Dia.. Aku bertemu dia lagi, Jong- _ah_ " Minhyun menjawab dengan pelan, dan masih dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanyanya lagi, ia hanya sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Minhyun.

Minhyun menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku hanya melihatnya, dia juga cuma menatapku di meja pengunjung" jelasnya.

"Aku takut Jonghyun, aku takut ia akan terus kesini setelah mengetahui keberadaanku. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi Jonghyun- _ah_?" lanjutnya.

Jonghyun menggeleng pelan, tangannya masih setia mengelus kepala sahabatnya itu, berusaha memberikan ketenangan padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu Minhyun- _ah_ , tapi sepertinya Tuhan ingin masalah kalian selesai sepenuhnya" ucapnya.

Minhyun menatap Jonghyun tak mengerti. "Bukankah masalah antara aku dan dia sudah selesai sebelas tahun yang lalu Jonghyun- _ah_?" tanyanya.

Jonghyun tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu Min-ah, mungkin saja kalian masih memiliki masalah yang belum terselesaikan" jawabnya, ia pun tidak tahu menahu masalah apa yang belum selesai antara dua orang yang sangat ia kenal ini.

Minhyun terdiam memikirkan hal itu, wajahnya ia benamkan di perut teman dekatnya dari tingkat menengah atas itu, dan tangannya melingkar di tubuhnya, menyamankan diri dipelukan sahabatnya.

 _Masalah apa yang harus aku selesaikan dengannya? Aku takut hal yang sama di masa lalu terulang lagi._

* * *

 **• To Be Continued •**

* * *

 _I'm back bring this new chapter of Strong Heart ;33_

 _Well, sebenernya aku ga terlalu puas dengan chapt ini, bcs, aku masih bingung gimana cara menyampaikan konflik secara perlahan.. and because I never write a chaptered story, so yeah, I really sorry if you're not satisfied with this fic.._

 _dan maaf banget kalo slow update, seperti yang aku bilang diatas, aku masih bingung dengan penyampaiannya, aku mikirin kalo kayak gini cocok ga sih, terus kalo gitu cocok ga sih, jadi maaf banget ya guys :')_

 _So, please give me some review as a feedback for me, I really appreciated if you want to give me some critics for this fic, dont worry, aku terima semua masukan kok!❤_

 _._

 _Written on Septeber 1st, 2017._

 _Word Count: 1.2K words_

 _._

 _Warm hug,_

 _Tea, Jinseob lil baby._


	4. Espérance (chapter 03)

Di dalam ruang bertuliskan _Kang Sajangnim_ tepat di bagian depan pintu itu terlihat seorang pria berambut secerah madu tengah berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas diatas mejanya.

Meski memakai kacamata untuk mendukung pengelihatannya saat membaca berkas tersebut, hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, pria itu menghentikan aktivitasnya memeriksa laporan-laporan tersebut. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di meja kerjanya, lalu ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kebesarannya.

Matanya menerawang menatap jendela lebar di samping kanannya. Seulas senyum tercipta di wajahnya, menambah kadar ketampanannya.

"Hwang Minhyun, ya?" gumamnya tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Wajahnya cantik, senyumannya manis, sikapnya kalem dan lemah lembut, menarik sekali" senyumannya semakin lebar ketika membayangkan sosok yang ia sebut tadi.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu menyentuh dada di sebelah kirinya. Bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya, dadanya sudah berdebar tak karuan. Sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Sepertinya aku tertarik padamu" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Senyumanmya kembali terpatri di wajahnya. "Ya, sepertinya aku tertarik padamu Hwang Minhyun" lanjutnya seraya menatap pemandangan dibalik kaca jendela ruangannya tanpa memudarkan senyumannya.

 **• Strong Heart •**

 _Tok Tok~_

Suara pintu diketuk menyadarkan lamunannya tentang sesosok bernama Hwang Minhyun tersebut. Ia pun membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Ya, masuk" ujarnya.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria manis dan cantik disaat bersamaan membawa sebuah _paper bag_ sedang. Sosok yang sudah mengisi hatinya bertahun-tahun lamanya hingga sekarang. _Atau mungkin sudah tergantikan? Entahlah, ia tak tahu_.

"Hei, Dan" sapanya melangkah masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali.

"Hei, sayang. Kemari" ujar Daniel kepada istrinya tersebut.

Seongwoo berjalan mendekati Daniel. Ia menaruh _paper bag_ yang ia bawa di atas meja kerja suaminya itu, lalu mengeluarkan isinya yaitu sebuah kotak makan.

Daniel meraih pinggang Seongwoo, lalu menariknya, membawanya ke pangkuannya. Seongwoo hanya tersenyum dan menerima perlakuan dari sang suami dengan senang hati.

"Masak apa?" tanya Daniel, dagunya ia sandarkan di bahu istrinya. Tangannya melingkar erat di perut Seongwoo.

Seongwoo mengusap-usap lengan Daniel yang memeluknya posesif. " _Bibimbab_ dengan terlur gulung serta ayam tepung" jawabnya sambil membuka tutup kotak makan tersebut.

Daniel tersenyum lalu mengecup sekilas pipi Seongwoo sebagai tanda terima kasih. Seongwoo pun membalas senyuman suaminya. Tangannya dengan telaten menyuapi Daniel yang dalam mode manja.

"Woojin?" Daniel mengeluarkan suaranya lagi dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Woojin ada di rumah Mamah, Mamah kangen Woojin katanya" jelas Seongwoo sembari tetap menyuapi Daniel.

Mendengar penjelasan dari istrinya, Daniel mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, paham mengapa anak gempalnya itu tidak ikut bersama Mommy nya.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara makan siang tersebut. Seongwoo masih betah duduk di pangkuan suaminya. Jarang-jarang mereka mendapat waktu hanya berdua seperti ini.

Seongwoo bahkan sudah menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada tegap pria yang sudah memiliki hatinya sejak belasan tahun lalu. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu lebar sang suami, sedangkan tanganya dengan iseng memainkan jemari suaminya.

Daniel sendiri pun asik memeluk tubuh ramping milik istrinya. Sesekali ia menghirup aroma khas tubuh Seongwoo dari perpotongan lehernya yang membuatnya kecanduan.

"Dan," pannggil Seongwoo dengan pelan, dan dibalas dehaman saja oleh yang dipanggil.

"Mau berjanji sesuatu denganku tidak?" Seongwoo menanyakan itu tanpa menoleh sekalipun.

Daniel menghentikan aktifitas menghirup aroma tubuh Seongwoo. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke arah Seongwoo, menatap pria kesayangannnya dengan heran.

"Kamu ingin aku berjanji apa sayang?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Bahkan ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher pria _nya_ itu. Menghirup dalam-dalam _feromon_ istrinya yang benar-benar membuatnya mabuk.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah ninggalin aku ya?" Seongwoo mendongak, menatap dalam manik seindah coklat batang termahal milik Daniel.

Daniel pun ikut menatap mata Seongwoo, ia melihat sesuatu disana, seperti perasaan ketakutan yang amat sangat mendalam.

Daniel tersenyum lembut, lalu mengangkat tubuh Seongwoo dan mendudukannya di atas meja kerjanya. Membuat posisi Seongwoo lebih tinggi darinya.

Salah satu tangannya meraih pipi selembut sutra itu, lalu mengelusnya dengan hati-hati, seakan takut melukainya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggenggam erat jemari Seongwoo, dan mengelus punggung tangan istrinya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kamu bisa pegang kata-kataku Seongwoo- _ya_ , aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" ujar Daniel dengan mantap, matanya menatap mata indah milik istrinya.

"Apapun yang terjadi?" Daniel bisa melihat setitik keraguan di mata Seongwoo.

Bibirnya lagi-lagi mengulum seutas senyuman lembut. "Apapun yang terjadi." ujarnya mengulang kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Seongwoo.

Seongwoo mengulas senyum yang tak kalah manis dari sebuah permen kapas. "Aku mencintaimu Danik" ujarnya lembut.

Daniel merasakan hatinya menghangat ketika mendengar suara lembut dari Seongwoo. "Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat." balasnya tak kalah lembut.

Seongwoo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya yang membuat Daniel tersenyum. Tangannya membantu untuk menuntun wajah Seongwoo agar semakin mendekat. Menghilangkan jarak diantara keduanya.

Bibir keduanya bertemu dalam ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu. Mereka membiarkan bibir mereka hanya saling menempel untuk beberapa saat. Diam merasakan perasaan itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

 **• Strong Heart •**

Ciuman itu kemudian berlanjut memanas ketika sang dominan mulai melumat lembut bibir _submissive_ nya. Lumatan itu berakhir dengan perang lidah yang menimbulkan suara kecapan yang menggema di ruangan tersebut.

Seongwoo menepuk pundak Daniel pelan, menandakan ia butuh menghirup oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Daniel yang mengerti tanda tersebut pun langsung melepas ciuman mereka dengan perlahan, membuat benang saliva membentang diantara keduanya.

Daniel mengusap lembut bibir Seongwoo. Bibirnya tersenyum melihat Seongwoo yang sibuk mengambil nafas dengan wajah memerah, bibir yang terbuka serta bengkak. _Sial, istrinya benar-benar menggoda_.

"Sepertinya program adik untuk Woojin tidak buruk, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Daniel dengan senyuman yang terlihat menyebalkan diwajahnya.

Wajah Seongwoo semakin memerah mendengar pertanyaan Daniel. "Kau yakin? Aku takut ini gagal dan akhirnya kamu kecewa padaku" ujar Seongwoo penuh keraguan.

"Apa salahnya mencoba? Tuhan pasti memberikan yang terbaik untuk hambanya sayang" balas Daniel dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lutur dari wajahnya.

Seongwoo ikut tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata Daniel. Ia pun mengangguk menyetujui. "Lakukan dengan cepat _, ok_?" ujarnya lagi.

Senyuman Daniel semakin mengembang. Ia dengan lembut kembali memagut bibir ranum istrinya. Tangannya mengangkat tubuh ramping Seongwoo, menggendongnya dan membawanya ke sofa yang cukup besar di sana.

Dengan perlahan Daniel menaruh tubuh Seongwoo di atas sofa tersebut tanpa melepas pagutan mereka. Ia menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, agar tidak menindih tubuh Seongwoo.

Ciuman itu semakin turun menuju leher, memberikan beberapa tanda kepemilikan disana yang membuahkan lenguhan tertahan dari istrinya.

Tangannya pun tidak diam begitu saja, dengan telaten ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang diakai istrinya. Dan kegiatan mereka terus berlanjut hingga satu setengah jam kemudian yang membuat Seongwoo jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

Daniel tersenyum lembut kala memandang wajah tenang Seongwoo yang tengah tertidur. Ia mengecup kening Seongwoo dengan lembut setelah menutupi badan Seongwoo dengan selimut yang sudah ia sediakan diruangannya.

Setelahnya ia kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Meninggalkan Seongwoo yang tengah tertidur dengan damai.

 _Tidur dengan sejuta keyakinan bahwa Tuhan akan memberikan hasil yang terbaik untuk dirinya, suaminya, Woojin-nya, dan keluarganya._

* * *

• **To Be Continued •**

* * *

 _Siapa yang nunggu OngNiel disini?_

 _Ayo angkat tangan!ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ_

 _Here you go~_

 _seribu kata lebih hanya untuk momen Daddy Danik & Mommy Seongwoo (●´∀｀●)_

 _._

 _Well, maafkan aku yang jahat karena ingin menyakiti Mommy Seongwoo :')_

 _bukan aku yang jahat, Daddy Danik yang jahat /ga mau disalahin/_

 _._

 _So yeah, hope u like it this chapt :33_

 _Written on 9 September 2017_

 _Word Count: 1.1K+_

 _._

 _See ya!_

 _Tea, Jinseob's lil baby❤_


	5. Växelverkan (chapter 04)

"Selamat datang. Selamat berbelanja" sapaan ramah dari sang kasir menggema di Supermarket tersebut ketika pintu masuk dibuka oleh pria dengan wajah manis.

Minhyun— _pria manis tersebut_ tersenyum manis membalas sapaan sang kasir. Hari ini merupakan jadwalnya berbelanja bulanan, _btw_. Kakinya melangkah masuk, meraih sebuah troli lalu mendorongnya menuju bagian bahan makanan.

Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan seperti daging, ikan, sayuran, buah, dan bahan tambahan lainnya. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat sisa stok perlengkapan mandi dan cuci-mencuci ketika memasuki lorong rak-rak bagian keperluan kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai dengan keperluan kamar mandi, ia membawa kakinya menuju rak-rak snack. Ia pun kembali mengambil beberapa snack serta biskuit lalu meletakkannya ke dalam troli.

"Kak Minhyun?" panggilan tersebut mengalihkan perhatian Minhyun saat ingin mengambil beberapa bungkus _tortilla chips_.

" _Eung_? Oh hei, Daniel- _ah_ " sapa Minhyun ramah saat mengetahui kalau Daniel lah yang memanggilnya.

Daniel tersenyum lalu mendekati Minhyun, matanya menangkap troli di sisi Minhyun yang sudah hampir penuh terisi. "Belanja bulanan?" tanya Daniel terkesan retoris.

Minhyun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Daniel, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, persediaan di rumah sudah hampir habis semua" jawab Minhyun sembari mengambil beberapa bungkus _tortilla chips_ yang tadi ingin ia ambil. "Kamu sendiri?" tanya Minhyun

Daniel tanpa disuruh lansung mengambil alih troli Minhyun lalu mendorongnya perlahan dan tentu saja mendapatkan protesan dari Minhyun. "Cuma beli beberapa cemilan buat Woojin" jawabnya.

Minhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lagi, masih sibuk mengambil makanan ringan lainnya, lalu memasukannya ke dalam troli.

"Udah?" tanya Daniel ketika melihat Minhyun sedang mengecek isi trolinya lalu berdiam sebentar, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Udah. Yuk ke kasir" balas Minhyun seraya menarik troli dari depan, dan diikuti oleh Daniel yang mendorong troli tersebut dari belakang.

Minhyun mengeluarkan isi trolinya, lalu menaruhnya di meja kasir satu persatu dibantu oleh Daniel juga. Padahal Minhyun udah melarang, tapi Daniel tetap saja melakukan hal itu.

"Kamu pulang naik apa?" tanya Daniel dengan tetap membantu Minhyun mengeluarkan belanjaannya dari troli.

"Mungkin taksi, aku tidak membawa mobil, tadi aku diantar Jonghyun" jawab Minhyun tanpa menoleh ke Daniel sama sekali, matanya terpaku pada layar monitor kasir yang menunjukkan jumlah total belanjaannya.

Sang kasir menyebutkan nominal totalnya, lalu Minhyun menyerahkan kartu kreditnya ke sang kasir.

"Pulang denganku saja" ajak Daniel masih memperhatikan Minhyun yang sibuk membayar belanjaannya.

" _Eoh_? Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang naik taksi, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu" balas Minhyun tidak enak, bahkan tangannya ia gibas-gibaskan memberi gestur menolak ajakan Daniel.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Lagi pula sama sekali tidak merepotkanku" ujar Daniel mutlak, bahkan tangannya sudah lebih dulu meraih kantung-kantung belanjaan milik Minhyun.

"Astaga, Daniel- _ah_. Kamu tidak perlu melakukan ini" Minhyun berusaha merebut kantung belanjaannya, namun tetap saja, ia seorang _submissive_ , tentu saja tenaganya tidak sekuat Daniel.

Daniel tidak peduli atas protesan dari Minhyun, ia terus berjalan keluar dari Supermarket menuju parkiran tempat mobilnya berada.

" _YA_! Kang Daniel! _Aish jinjja_ anak itu benar-benar" dengus Minhyun seraya menyusul Daniel yang sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya.

* * *

Hari ini Minhyun tidak bisa mengantar Jinyoung ke sekolah, keadaan Restorannya sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk tidak dipantau. Jadilah Jinyoung berangkat diantar Daniel, dan ternyata sekolah Woojin pun berdekatan dengan sekolah Jinyoung.

Jinyoung dan Woojin pun sedari tadi asik bercanda di bangku penumpang. Tingkah Woojin yang menggemaskan pun membuat Jinyoung dan Daniel tertawa dibuatnya.

"Jinyoung- _ah_ " Daniel memanggil Jinyoung yang sedang bersiap untuk turun dari mobil karena sudah sampai di sekolahnya.

"Ya Paman?" balas Jinyoung.

"Pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Daniel seraya menoleh ke belakang.

"Eum.. Biasanya Paman Jonghyun yang jemput Youngie" jawabnya.

"Kak Jinnie, Ayo pulang bersama!" ajak Woojin dengan ceria.

Jinyoung diam sebentar, memikirkan ajakan Woojin. "Eh? Gimana ya, Kakak mau kok pulang sama Ujinnie, tapi kakak belum bilang ke Paman Jonghyun dan Mamah" ujar Jinyoung.

"AAAAAK! KAK JINNIE AYO PULANG BERSAMA UJINNIE!" Suara pekikan dari Woojin membuat yang lebih tua kaget.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Biar Paman yang bilang, sana masuk, sudah hampir bel" ujar Daniel menengahi keduanya yang membuat Woojin menghentikan tangisannya lalu menatap berbinar ke Daddynya.

"YEAY!" pekiknya senang, lalu mencium pipi Daddynya.

Jinyoung tertawa melihat tingkah Woojin yang menggemaskan. " _Eung_. Terima kasih Paman atas tumpangannya" ujar Jinyoung seraya membukukan badannya sedikit, lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Dadah Kak Jinnie!" Woojin melambaikan tangannya kearah Jinyoung dari jendela mobil yang sudah diturunkan.

Jinyoung membalas melambaikan tangannya juga ke Woojin, bibirnya tersenyum manis. _Ah, Ujinnie lucu sekali_.

 _Andaikan aku punya adik_. Batinnya, bibirnya tersenyum pahit sesaat sebelum ia kembali tersenyum manis lagi. _Jinyoung, ingat kata Mamah, tidak boleh mengeluh, Jinyoung harus ceria. Jinyoung tidak mau Mamah sedih lagi_.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri halaman depan sekolahnya dengan senyumannya. Batinnya terus merapalkan kata kata penyemangat untuk dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar anak baik.

* * *

Seongwoo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki restoran. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari, mencari seseuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Seongwoo- _ya_ disini!" Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke asal suara, lalu tersenyum, tangannya ia lambaikan ke arah sang pemanggil, dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hei Minhyun" sapanya seraya mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang di hadapan Minhyun.

"Hei, kamu mau makan apa? Tak perlu bayar, anggap saja traktiran karena kamu sudah mau ke restoranku" ujar Minhyun dengan senyuman manisnya yang bahkan bisa membuat orang lain diabetes.

"Eh? Jangan begitu, aku tak apa kok jika membayar" balas Seongwoo tidak enak dengan perkataan Minhyun.

"Tak apa, untuk hari ini aku gratiskan untukmu Seongwoo-ya" ujar Minhyun lagi tetap dengan senyumannya.

"Ah baiklah" ucap Seongwoo mengalah.

"Jadi kamu mau makan apa Seongwoo- _ya_?" Tanya Minhyun.

"Eum.. Apa saja deh, kamu buatkan aku makanan paling laris saja disini Minhyun- _ah_ , akan ku makan" ucap Seongwoo dengan senyuman.

Minhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, menu _special_ untuk Nyonya Kang akan segera datang~" Minhyun langsung pamit ke dapur untuk membuatkan masakan _special_ khusus untuk Seongwoo, dikarenakan ini merupakan kali pertama Seongwoo berkujung ke Restorannya.

Hanya dalam hitungan menit, Minhyun sudah kembali dengan diikuti oleh satu pegawainya dari belakang yang membawa nampan bersisi makanan untuk Seongwoo.

"Selamat menikmati, Tuan" ujar pegawai tersebut dengan ramah setelah selesai meletakan piring dan gelas diatas meja yang ditempati Seongwoo dan Minhyun.

"Terima kasih" balas Seongwoo tak kalah ramah ke pegawai tersebut, lalu pegawai tersebut pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah membungkuk sopan ke Seongwoo dan _Boss_ -nya.

Minhyun pun mempersilahkan Seongwoo menyantap makanannya. Seongwoo pun mulai mencicipi masakan buatan Minhyun, sambil sesekali berbincang dengannya.

* * *

Seorang anak lelaki membuka lebar pintu kaca tersebut, membiarkan anak lelaki lainnya yang lebih kecil untuk masuk duluan, lalu mengikutinya.

"Mamah!" Panggil si besar ke seseorang pria cantik yang tengah duduk bersama sosok lainnya di meja paling pojok.

Pria cantik itu menoleh kearah asal suara, lalu tersenyum hangat seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya, menyuruhnya mendekat.

Anak lelaki itu meringkuk dalam pelukan ibunya saat sudah di samping ibunya. "Youngie kangen Mamah" suaranya teredam karena ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada sang ibu.

" _Aigoo_ ~ Kita hanya tidak bertemu dari pagi hari Youngie- _ya_ , Mamah tidak akan meninggalkanmu" balas Minhyun dengan senyum keibuannya, tangannya mengusap-usap rambut legam anaknya, dan sesekali mengecupnya lembut.

"Mommy!" Seongwoo merasakan kakinya di peluk pun mengarahkan pandangannya, dan menemukan anak semata wayangnya yang tengah memeluk kakinya erat.

" _Aigoo_ ~ _Uri_ Ujinnie _wasseo_?" Seongwoo menganggkat tubuh gempal anaknya, lalu mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

Woojin menganggukkan kepalanya. " _Eung_! Tadi dari sekolah, Kak Jinnie minta kesini Mommy" balas Woojin dengan suara khasnya.

"Eh? Kalian kesini sama siapa?" tanya Minhyun dengan heran, karena biasanya yang menjemput Jinyoung itu Jonghyun.

"Hei, sayang" sapa seseorang disebelah Seongwoo, lalu memberikan kecupan di pipi kanan Seongwoo.

Seongwoo menoleh, lalu tersenyum. "Oh, hei Dan" balasnya dengan mengecup sudut bibir Daniel sekilas. "Eum, Minhyun- _ah_ , maaf aku lupa bilang jika aku yang menjemput Jinyoung" ujar Daniel setelah mengambil tempat disebelah Seongwoo.

"Ah, Terima kasih banyak Daniel- _ah_ , sebenarnya kamu tidak perlu menjemput Jinyoung juga. Biasanya Jonghyun yang menjemputnya" ujar Minhyun lagi-lagi tidak enak terhadap perlakuan Daniel.

"Tak apa, ini permintaan Woojin juga kok, bukan kemauanku" balas Daniel tersenyum manis dengan matanya yang menatap Minhyun.

"Ah baiklah, lain kali tidak usah ya Dan, aku benar-benar tidak enak" ujar Minhyun lagi, entah mengapa matanya memandang Seongwoo secara alami.

Seongwoo yang sadar ditatap Minhyun pun hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya, seakan berkata tidak apa. Membuat Minhyun ikut tersenyum juga, walapun tak terlalu lega.

Minhyun mengerti apa yang dirasakan Seongwoo, status mereka sama. Sama-sama submisif. Perlakuan Daniel sebenarnya biasa saja, namun tetap saja ia tidak enak. Daniel sudah beristri, dan parahnya ia mengantar anak orang lain ke tempat ibunya, sedangkan istrinya pun ada disana.

Bagaimana jika banyak yang mengira yang tidak-tidak tentangnya? Sudah cukup ia dianggap sebelah mata dengan adanya Jinyoung sebagai anaknya, ia tak mau menambah beban hidup keluarganya yang sudah dicap negatif.

 _Semoga semua ini bukanlah masalah baru dalam keluargaku ya Tuhan. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan kebahagiaanku belasan tahun yang lalu._

* * *

 _ch.04 up!_

 _maaf menunggu lama ;((_

 _terkadang aku udah nulis setengah nih, pas aku baca ulang, ga cocok, jadinya aku bikin baru lagi, makanya jadi lama ;((_

 _dan aku mau nanya dong, alur ff ini menurut kalian gimana? kecepetankah? atau kelambatan? atau terlalu mudah ditebak? (untuk opsi yang terakhir sih, aku udah yakin pasti deh kayaknya wkwkwkw)_

 _._

 _oh iya, aku juga mau nulis mini series gitu,_

 _terinspirasi dari teori Summer Rain MV ;33_

 _Pairnya Ongniel, Jinseob, 2hyun, Dongken, Taewoon_

 _dan series itu bakal gantung sih, karena rencananya aku bakal bikin series lanjutannya, terinspirasi dari lagunya Nuest yg Eternity after the rain (sumpah lagi mabok ini lagu) ;33_

 _so, dont forget to give me a comment ok?_

 _See ya!_

 _Tea, Jinseob's lil baby❤_


	6. Mëchta (chapter 05)

_Suara ketukan pintu membangunkan seorang remaja laki-laki berusia tuju belas tahun dari tidurnya. Ia mengusap matanya yang baru terbuka setengah, lalu melirik jam weker di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya._

 _Jam tiga pagi. Siapa yang mau bertamu pagi-pagi buta seperti ini? Batinnya._

 _Ketukan pintu kembali terdengar menyadarkannya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju pintu apartemennya._

 _"J-jonghyun-ah..." suara itu menyambutnya ketika ia membuka pintu tempat tinggalnya._

 _Suara yang begitu lirih, dan penuh dengan kepiluan. Ia memfokuskan pandngannya, memperhatikan penampilan sosok itu dari atas sampai ujung kaki._

 _Matanya menatap wajah sosok itu dengan pandangan terluka. Ia membawa sosok itu kedalam dekapannya, memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dengan erat._

 _"Hiks.. Jonghyun-ah.." tangisan pilu itu mengiris hatinya, membuatnya meneteskan air matanya._

 _Ia terus merapalkan kata maaf berulang kali dengan sesekali memendamkan wajahnya di pelipis sosok itu dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi campur aduk._

Jonghyun bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, tubuhnya sudah banjir keringat. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, seperti habis lari maraton.

"Kak? Kak Jonghyun?" Pemuda berusia duapuluh satu tahun itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jonghyun, mencoba membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk yang telah ia alami sekarang.

Usahanya membuahkan hasil, Jonghyun terbangun dari tidurnya, nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal. Ia mengusap keringan yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Sihyun menatap kakaknya dengan khawatir, ia duduk di tepi ranjang kakaknya itu. "Kak.. Kakak baik-baik aja?" tanyanya menatap kakaknya dengan lekat.

Jonghyun menatap adiknya setelah menenangkan tubuhnya. "Gak kenapa-napa kok, kakak baik-baik aja, sayang" jawabnya dengan menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Beneran?" Sihyun menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

Jonghyun tersenyum gemas, lalu mencubit kedua pipi adik kesayangannya itu. "Astaga~ Iya adikku sayang~ Kakak gak kenapa-napa kok" jawabnya seraya menarik kedua pipi adiknya itu ke kanan ke kiri secara bergantian.

"Aaaak~ Kakak! Berhenti! Uuugh~" Sihyun mengeluh kesakitan akibat cubitan dipipinya.

Jonghyun terkekeh melihat adiknya kesakitan, lalu melepas cubitannya. "Duuuh~ Adik kakak lucu banget sih~" Jonghyun mengusak gemas rambut gelap milik Sihyun.

Sihyun merengut, bibirnya ia kerucutkan, membuat pout yang terlihat sangat lucu. "Hei, kenapa sayang?" tanya Jonghyun begitu melihat wajah murung adiknya.

"Kakak kalau ada masalah cerita sama Sihyun, jangan di simpan sendiri" gumam Sihyun, namun masih di dengar oleh Jonghyun.

Jonghyun tersenyum kecil mendengar gumaman Sihyun. Ia membawa Sihyun kedalam rengkuhannya.

"Maafin kakak ya?" ujar Jonghyun seraya mengusap lembut surai kelam adiknya itu.

Sihyun menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan kakaknya yang terasa sangat nyaman, meski masih lebih nyamam pelukan kedua orang tuanya.

"Es krim?" tanya Sihyun dengan wajah berbinar.

Jonghyun terkekeh lagi karena tingkah adiknya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil, padahal sudah hampir mendapat gelar sarjananya.

"Baiklah, kamu menang" ucapan Jonghyun membuat Sihyun memekik girang.

"Dimaafkan! Kakak terbaik!" pekik Sihyun dengan memeluk kakaknya erat, dan memberikan satu kecupan dipipi kakaknya.

Jonghyun hanya tertawa gemas karena tingkah adik satu-satunya itu. Setidaknya Sihyun melupakan sejenak tentang masalahnya yang ia pendam seorang diri.

* * *

Jonghyun melamun dibalik meja kerjanya. Pandangannya mengarah kedepan dengan kosong. Fikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Masalah itu sudah membaik beberapa tahun terakhir, tapi semenjak orang itu kembali lagi, perasaan bersalah itu kembali datang, bahkan semakin besar.

Ia mengusak wajahnya dengan gusar. Kepalanya ia tundukan, jemarinya terkepal erat, menahan perasaan bersalah yang semakin menguasainya.

"Ku mohon... Berhenti..." bisiknya dengan amat sangat dalam, hampir tidak terdengar.

Ia meremat kemeja di bagain dadanya, rasa nyeri itu kembali mempir disana, bahkan ini sudah tiga belas tahun lamanya, dan luka itu masih berbekas.

Nafasnya tidak beraturan, matanya terpejam erat, menahan rasa nyeri itu. "Ini semua salahmu Jonghyun-ah, kamu tidak menjaganya dengan baik" ia bermonolog.

Bibirnya melepaskan tawa remeh. "Semua ini salahmu Jonghyun, kesalahanmu" monolognya lagi masih dengan tawa remehnya.

Seiring dengan tawa meremehkan dirinya sendiri, air matanya kembali lolos, dan disusul isakan pelan pengganti tawa remeh tadi.

"Jonghyun bodoh, semua salahmu bodoh, salahmu" racaunya tak jelas menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Sihyun menatap hampa pintu utama apartemen yang ia tempati bersama kakaknya itu. Terhitung sudah hampir seminggu kakaknya tidak pulang.

Sepertinya kakaknya kembali menunjukkan sifat _workaholic_ nya yang sudah berkurang beberapa tahun terakhir.

Ia ingat dengan jelas saat sang kakak baru saja di sumpah menjadi seorang dokter, ia tidak pulang berbulan-bulan lamanya.

Bahkan sejak sang kakak menginjak jenjang perkuliahan pun, sifat itu sudah terlihat. Kakaknya menjadi sosok yang tertutup, bahkan kepada keluarganya sendiri.

Kakaknya sering melamun dan diakhiri dengan menangis dalam diam. Sihyun sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya.

Hanya satu hal yang Sihyun ketahui, semua itu berubah ketika Ibu mereka pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya.

Jadi yang bisa Sihyun simpulkan untuk saat ini, Kakaknya berubah menjadi _workaholic_ dikarenakan masih menganggap bahwa kematian Ibu mereka adalah kesalahannya sendiri.

Sihyun sangat ingin mengetahui masalah yang mengganggu sang kakak, ia ingin menjadi tempat berbagi sang kakak, tapi kakaknya selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sikap kakaknya yang seperti itu terkadang membuatnya sedih. Apa salahnya bercerita tentang masalahnya dengannya? Apa karena kakaknya masih menganggap dirinya sebagai anak kecil?

Sihyun bemar-benar tidak mengerti dengan hal tersebut. Rasanya ingin sekali berteriak kepada sang kakak untuk menceritakan masalahnya, berbagi beban dengannya.

Namun ia masih ingat dengan jelas ajaran dari kedua orang tuanya, _semarah atau sekesal apapun dirimu, jangan sampai termakan emosi_. Jadi ia hanya akan memaki kakaknya di dalam hatinya jida sudah seperti itu.

* * *

Jonghyun memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan pelan setelah melepas kacamatanya. Pening menyerang kepalanya dengan hebat, membuatnya meringis pelan merasakan denyutan dikepalanya.

Matanya terarah menuju kalender duduk di meja kerjanya. Lalu terdiam saat melihat tanggal hari ini.

Sepuluh hari? Ia sudah sepuluh hari tidur dan makan tidak benar?

Ia tersenyum kecut, pantas saja kepalanya berdenyut hebat.

Bagaimana bisa ia kembali menjadi Jonghyun beberapa tahun lalu dengan sifat workaholic ini lagi?

Bahkan ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menjadi seperti itu lagi, karena ia tidak ingin membuat adiknya khawatir.

Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, membuang jauh-jauh fikiran buruk dari kepalanya. Ia bangkit dari kursi kebanggaannya, melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan menuju ruang istirahat dokter dilantai atas.

Saat ini tubuhnya benar-benar butuh istirahat. Ia tidak kuat untuk memikirkan masalah-masalah yang kembali datang.

Semoga saja mimpi itu tidak menghantuinya lagi. _Ku mohon, untuk hari ini saja, biarkan aku beristirahat dengan tenang Tuhan._

* * *

Chapter 5 up!

maaf kalau alurnya terlalu lambat

karena aku ingin menceritakn secara mendetail masalah mereka satu persatu ;((

.

*) maaf jika ada typo, aku todak melakukan proofread untuk saat ini, terima kasih!

.

Written on 27 Sept 2017

Word count: 1K+ words

.

With love, Tea❤


End file.
